My baby Kishin
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Maka had defeated the Kishin and was praised for it. What she didn't expect was for him to bare her a baby. Now she must go through the trials of being a mother, while protecting the baby from the evil in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me what is bravery how do you get it" Asura asked. He was in his last moments of life he should know.

"Bravery isn't something you can get everyone has it" responded Maka. She watched as the kishins face began to crack. She could feel the madness going away. But something was wrong its like something was steel there and it wasn't going away.

"Then it's just like madness" Asura put he's hands out and what looked like a small baby child came out. He's eye's are closed but he had enough hair to compare to kids or Asura's. The only thing diffrent about it is it has one sanzu line.

"By killing me, your are now responsible for taking care of him" explained Asura "He is your responsibility , its up to you how he is raised" Asura then put the baby in Maka's hand and not long after an explosion occourd destroying Asura's body.

* * *

><p>"What did he just leave me with" wondered Maka. Why would a personlike Asura give her a baby. Why would he give her a baby. Was it really her responsibility. She did know one thing the pure human souls did look pretty going into the next life.<p>

"Hey Maka what you got there" asked Soul walking up to Maka. Alongside him are Tsubaki and Kid. When he got close enough he realized what it was. "Is that a baby"

"Yes Asura just gave it to me" answered Maka

"Let me see the baby" asked Kid "It might be a trap or something" Kid then started figitting the baby's hair. "There now its perfectly symmetrical" He than returned the baby back to Maka.

"Wait I don't know what to do with it" said Maka. But then at the worst possible time it started crying. Maka really had no idea what to do. She tried patting it on the back it only made it worse.

"Here let me see" asked Tsubaki

Maka gladly handed her the baby. Like it was instinct Tsubaki easily calmed it down. Before giving it back to Maka she gave her some word of advice "Don't call him a it next time"

"Then whatshould we name him" asked Maka

"Hey Asura gave you the baby you name him" commented Soul

"Well there are so many, we should probally go see Lord death"

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the story I just had this crazy idea on what if Asura gave Maka a baby. So next chapter we learn of the baby's origins and we give him a name.<br>**


	2. Decision

Maka waited outside the nurses office with Tsubaki. She was confused why would Asura do this to her. Was it one final screw over or did he really want his son taken care of. But part of her was worried, he was still a baby and he was in there with stein.

"Hey Maka don't worry about it things will be fine" said Tsubaki

"Its not that i'm worried about . I don't know how to take care of a baby plus this is the child of a kishen"

"Well Asura gave him to you for a reason"

This only broung Maka back to square one.

(Inside the nurses office)

The baby kishen layed on the bed very queit and calm. While Stein, Spirit,Sid, and Lord Death examined it.

"What do we do with it" asked Stein

"Can we really let it live" asked Sid

"Don't say that as a father I know this baby has a right to live" yelled Spirit protecing the child

"But this baby has madness that is very unstable if we let it live who knows what could happen to the world"

Spirit gave a cold glare at Stein. He never heard of the thought of killing a child.

"I'm not saying we kill him but maybe keep him locked somewhere , atleast until we know what we are going to do"

"What do you think Lord Death, what do you think we should do" asked Marie

Lord Death looked puzzled, despite wearing a mask but he came to a conclusion. "Even if its a kishen and its magick is unstable, plus there is no telling what it can do. I think it would be best if we let Make keep it."

"Lord Death you can't be serious" said Stein.

"I am completely serious, I know it might be silly. But think about it Maka has a anti demon wavelength so if anyone it should be here to keep it"

Death then picked up baby and gave it to Marie. "Give this to Maka for me will you. I still have the problem of Crona to deal with" Lord Death then went through a mirror and to his death room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know I am not only late but the chapter is short. But next chapter will be this weekend and longer.<strong>


	3. Naming

Maka had no idea had to feel. Lord Death gave her a baby and told her it is now her job to take care of it. She brought it home and was actually glad Blair or Soul wasn't home. She sat it down on the couch and watched it for a second before going to the bathroom. Unknown to her a few guest walked in.

"Yo Maka what's this I hear about you getting knocked up" said Liz coming in with Kid and Patty. Patty laughed at her sisters little joke, while Kid seemed less amused.

They looked around for Maka but all they could find was the baby itself. Kid was the first to pick it up looking at him with curiosity.

"So this is the baby that Asura spawned" said Kid.

"Wow its kinda cute to be a kishen. He kinda looks like you Kid" said Liz.

"Wow its almost the size of a football" said Patty.

"You better not think what I think your thinking"

Kid was still interested in the baby itself. You could see his eye twitching like something was wrong with him. Like he was ready to explode.

"Hey Kid what's wrong" asked Liz.

"Just look at this baby he is completely unsymmetrical its hideous" said Kid waving the baby in her face.

This was when Maka came out the bathroom. She noticed her friends and Kid holding the baby. She walked up to them casually but when she got close enough she got a smack on the head by Liz.

"Ow what was that for" shouted Maka.

"Everyone knows you never leave the baby in the room by itself" Liz scoulded her.

"Sorry I never knew how to be a mother" said Maka. She felt a little embarrassed to say it because of all the times she would yell at Black Star and Soul.

Liz still a little furious let her anger go. It wasn't all her fault. She wasn't like her and she wasn't exactly put in the same situation as she was.

"So Maka what's the baby's name" asked Patty.

This was a good question. No one not even Maka had a real name for it. But they knew they had to come up with one because they can't keep calling him a it.

"How about Death jr." suggested Liz.

"Good name but I think I like Scelus a bit better" said Patty.

"Both of your names are terrible number eight is much better" said Kid.

"Who would name there son number eight" shouted Liz.

"Only you can say such a thing" Kid then turned to Maka. "Maka what do you think we should name him"

Maka looked at the baby then back at everyone else. She liked the names they offered but she had her own idea in mind. But she almost didn't want to do it knowing when you name something, you began to get attached to it.

"Well Maka what is it going to be" asked Liz.

"I don't know I like the name Rein but I am not sure" said Maka really confused. Kid came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked into his golden lion eyes.

"This is basically your baby now Maka. You choose what you are most comfortable with" he told her. She almost got lost in his eyes before coming up with an answer.

"Okay I decided. His name is Rein Death Albarn" Maka then took Rein from Kids hands and held him herself. She felt comfortable doing so. Until Rein burst out crying.

"Oh no not again"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a secret location in the woods. A snake moved itself through the woods until it stopped at the sight of a woman.<p>

The woman had long golden hair and bright green eyes. She is wearing a white collar shirt and brown cargo pants. She was a companid by a man.

He was tall and slender. With dark brown hair brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears no shirt and black short's. The weird thing about him was he had a pair of ears and a tail.

"So Kami what is it you wanted to tell me" asked the man.

"I think we should go to death city. I heard there was a Kishen attack I need to check on my daughter" said Kami "Is that all right with you Smoky"

"Of course I will follow my meister anywhere" answered Smoky.

"Thank you I never thought I would go back there but I have to check on my daughter"

"That's what a weapon and husband is for"

Smoky leaned in and kissed Kami. Kami couldn't but show blush, but she also had to think of a way to tell Maka she remarried. She didn't care what Spirit would think but she did hope him and Smoky did not come across each other. She decided to cross the bridge when she got to it and walked off with her husband. Unknown to her the snake was not far behind.


	4. Toys and tuff decisions

It was a normal settle day in the apartment. It was decided that Soul and Blair would be on cooking duty while Maka took care of Rein. When he got used to his new environment he was a good baby. He never even cried unless he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

Currently Maka was feeding him his bottle. She enjoyed having him around, he made her feel special. "Ouch!" Maka shouted. Rein had spit his bottle out to Maka's face. She looked at the bottle but it was still full. Then there was the unhappy smile on his face.

"Rein what's wrong" asked Maka.

Soul came over seeing what the problem was. He noticed how unhappy Rein looked then he took a notice to Maka. "Well Maka I knew it was a matter of time before you destroyed his childhood" teased Soul.

"Shut up Soul this isn't funny. What is wrong with him" wondered Maka.

Blair in her cat form then took a notice to what was happening. She knew exactly what the problem was. "Maka did you get him any toys yet. Everybody knows baby's can't have fun unless they have toys"

Maka smacked her head in stupidity. How could she forget the toys. She was so focused on making him a prized scholar that she forgot his toys. She couldn't just leave and get toys. "Blair do me a favor and go get some for me. I promise I will pay you back"

"Sure Maka" Blair then poofed into her more human like form. She grabbed her purse and left out the apartment. Leaving Maka and Soul by themselves.

"So Maka I think me and you need to have a serious talk" said Soul. He was waiting for the chance when it was just them around not counting Rein.

"What is it Soul" Maka asked.

"It is about me and you. What exactly are we going to do about you and me as a weapon and meister. You can't weild me or even go on missions while you are taking care of this kid"

Those words hit Maka like a brick. She never thought about the subject until now. What was she going to do? Could she really give up her title as a meister. No she couldn't. But could she just give up Rein? No she couldn't.

"Well Maka" said Soul.

"Soul i'm glad you brought this up. But I have no idea if I can give you an answer right now." said Maka.

"Then when tell me! Tell me Maka" he shouted

"I don't know!" she shouted back.

This event caused little Rein to cry. "See look what you did" Maka got up and took her in Rein in there room. She slammed the door behind her and layed Rein in his new crib.

She jumped on her bed and screamed in her pillow. She really had no idea what she was going to do. Give up Rein and continue being a Meister. Or give up being a Meister and continue mothering Rein. What was she going to do.

* * *

><p>" I hope the little guy likes these" Blair cheered hopping down the street. She had a bag of cat toys thinking Rein would enjoy them. She was hopping down happily until she felt dark magick around her. It was poison but she couldn't tell what type. It was watching her from behind.<p>

She turned around and to her relief no body was there and the poison magick disappeared. She went on her way brushing what just happened off.

When she was out of sight the scene panned over to a tall building where a woman was swinging her legs back and fourth. She had red hair that was the shape of a scorpions hair. She was no other that Shaula Gorgon.

"So the Kishen Asura had a baby." a sadistic look appeared on her face similar to her sister Medusa. "Looks like I found a new experiment"

* * *

><p><strong>Done. So this was me introducing another villain. There will be a total five main villains in this fic. Who ever can guess the next three will get a shoutout in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
